Cledwyn Residence/Dakota's Bedroom/1
Roleplay AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura knocked on Dakota’s door. When he opened it, she said, ”Your brother let me in, he has finally excepted that I get the better Imaparter.” '''AURA FAYBLE: Aura immediately went for the bookshelfs. She ran her hand over the spines, “You've got an awesome selection.” AURA FAYBLE: 'Aura pulled out five books from who knows where, they were all at least five hundred pages long, she scrarched the back of her neck, “I don’t think you will want to read all of those. I mean, they‘re all pretty long and you have better things to do with your time.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura took them and opened the cover from the first book, “I’m definitely reading these, there is no questioning it.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura shrugged, “I guess you will just have to see.” She started reading the first book of the trilogy. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura would have replied, but she was too intrenched the book say anything. Dakota’s book was mind blowing. She flipped the page and continued to read. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura looked up to see Dakota smiling, “Huh? Oh, yeah. This is really well written! It’s really hard to execute present tense well, but you made it look so easy!” * '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura smiled, “You have the type of writing that inspires, you know that? You could, and I’m betting will do great things with this.“ '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura thought, what has she always shared in an Imaparter? “I don’t know how well this would work on an Imparter, but in the human world, they have games and things on... what do they call them? Phones! That’s the name!” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura got an idea, “Oh! I know, what about one of those touch things, or dictation. To send messages, all am Imaprter can do right now is you say what you want and than it appears. It never works for me! What if we could type it instead?” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura grinned, “I’m glad I could help. It seems that you have your work cut out for you. Are you sure you will be able to come back ever pu few days?” '''AURA FAYBLE: '“So I’m not the only lonely author huh? I guess it just happens to people who dream to be bigger than what the world says they can be.” Dakota was she dare say fun to talk to. She had a friend, the thought brought a smile to her lips. '''AURA FAYBLE: A hot blush appeared on her cheeks, she whispered, “Well, one solid fdiend is better than a bunch who will leave don’t you think?” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura was extremely unsure of what she was supposed to do, so she did what anybody would do, “What happens now?” She whispered to Dakota. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Hesitantly, she kissed his cheek. She walked out of the room before she could see his reaction. 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Ugh, what had she done? He prob didn’t mean to go off and kiss him. When she heard his voice, she composed herself and tuned around. “Yeah?” '''AURA FREYA: '''Aura nodded and smiled, she turned around and walked out the door. Category:Cledwyn Residence Category:Archived Roleplay